


Немного горечи, но больше сладости

by Magdalena_sylar



Series: сиськи, на выход! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/WashingHair Washing, Body Image, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky's Insecure, Chocolate, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Less Ridiculous Than Usual, Light Angst, M/M, More Feels Than Are Typical of This Series, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Self-Doubt, Showing Love Through Cooking, but still pretty fluffy, do not copy to another site, high emotional threadcount, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: После Аццано Стив и Баки уезжают на выходные за город. И там Стив заботится о Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: сиськи, на выход! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214423
Kudos: 19





	Немного горечи, но больше сладости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little bitter, mostly sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801253) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 



Полезно иметь связи. Вот уже два дня медики кололи и тыкали Баки, и в тот момент, когда он понял, что еще минута, и он закричит, в палатку просунул голову Стив Роджерс и спас его. Ну или это сделал Капитан Америка.

– Ему надо идти, – сказал Стив и передал доктору пачку бумаг. Тот пожал плечами, сделал несколько пометок в медицинской карте Баки и отпустил его.

Стив не только вырвал его из лап врачей, но и выбил им обоим отпуск на целый уик-энд, а также уговорил агента Картер снять им дом на окраине Лондона… И вот они здесь: джип припарковали на дорожке из гравия, и Баки, прислонившись к капоту и посасывая сигарету, слушал, как позади него щелкает остывающий двигатель. Выпуская облако дыма, Баки старался не обращать внимания на то, что он понятия не имел, как они все это заполучили.

Баки не нравилось думать, насколько легко было Стиву все организовать и что это говорило об отношениях между ним и Картер, а еще меньше ему понравились их переглядки, когда остатки 107-го пехотного, пошатываясь, входили в лагерь.

Но об этом он может расспросить Стива, если представится случай. Тот попросил у Картер дом для них с Баки, а не для себя и Картер. Если бы это было проблемой, он бы просто поговорил об этом со Стивом. Нет смысла придумывать неприятности, когда их и так достаточно.

– Эй, Бак, – позвал Стив, высунув из окна второго – или первого? Баки еще не привык к тому, как британцы нумеруют этажи в своих зданиях – этажа все свои мускулы, которые было видно даже под шерстяной униформой. – Ты поднимаешься?

Баки бросил окурок и растоптал его ботинком.

– Да, иду.

Стив уже занес свои вещи и несколько пакетов с продуктами, так что Баки схватил свою сумку, перекинул ее через плечо и толкнул входную дверь.

Это был хороший дом, с кухней, в которой было на что посмотреть, и гостиной, но, честно говоря, его больше интересовало то, что было наверху, потому что именно там находился Стив. Он перескакивал через две ступеньки, по спине стучала сумка. У него перехватывало дыхание сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы, и к тому времени, как он добрался до второго (первого?) этажа, голова у него уже шла кругом.

– Какая комната наша? – крикнул он из коридора, и гигантская белокурая голова Стива высунулась из двери справа. Баки попытался подавить диссонанс – он все еще ожидал, что Стив будет выглядеть так же, как раньше.

Стив снял сумку с его спины, схватил за руку, притягивая ближе, и Баки сглотнул прямо перед тем, как Стив наклонился и поцеловал его. Черт, Баки все еще едва мог поверить, что это все происходит.

Он поднял руки, ощупал бицепсы Стива, и, обхватив его за спину, прижал к себе еще ближе. Баки все еще пытался осознать реальность этого нового гигантского громилы Стива, который поднимал мотоциклы с людьми, сидящими на них, будто они ничего не весили.

Он не мог сказать, в какой именно момент понял, что хочет своего лучшего друга так же, как хочет девушек, с которыми ходил на танцы. Сколько он себя помнил – это было частью его самого: желание пришло в тот же момент, когда он в принципе кого-то захотел, и он сразу осознал, что этого никто не должен узнать, тем более сам Стив. Он боялся: не того, что это оттолкнет Стива, потому что тот защищал честь Арни Рота от придурков, которые злились, что он не один раз ходил с парнями; но того, что это заставит Стива смотреть на него по-другому, что превратит их дружбу в нечто иное.

Так оно и случилось; просто он никогда не позволял себе надеяться, что это обернется чем-то большим.

– Пойдем, Бак, – Стив отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность заговорить, но его губы скользили по щетине Баки. – Там есть ванна, куда поместимся мы оба.

Баки застонал при мысли об этом, потому что был не в состоянии сделать больше, чем просто отскрести мокрой тряпкой покрывающую его грязь, а также не переставал тревожиться о царапинах, которые слишком быстро заживали.

– Давай попробуем, – ответил он.

Они даже не потрудились распаковать вещи, только выложили еду на кухне. Стив включил воду, а Баки растянулся на кровати, слушая плеск наполняющейся ванны и шум от движений Стива, тихо напевающего себе под нос. Его голос был таким же глубоким, как и раньше, и если бы Баки мог игнорировать то, что все вокруг пахло неправильно, и он чувствовал себя так, словно его внутренности были ободраны ржавой бритвой, разве что кроме ощущения сосущего голода в животе, которое стало частью его самого; он мог бы притвориться, что они вернулись в Бруклин, а сегодня день стирки и Стив выливает кипящий чайник в их жестяную ванну. Он позволил себе немного погрузиться в воспоминания, пока большая теплая рука не легла ему на бедро.

Баки открыл глаза. Над ним стоял Стив и улыбался, и в его глазах было слишком много нежности. Лежа на том столе, Баки думал, что умрет, никогда больше не увидев этого.

Он улыбнулся, обхватил рукой запястье Стива и позволил подтянуть себя вверх, и только мышцы живота напряглись, когда он садился. Стив уже снял рубашку и был только в брюках и майке, хлопок которой облепил его грудь, влажный и полупрозрачный в тех местах, где намок. Пока Баки торчал в медицинской палатке, у него так и не получилось пощупать Стива, поэтому сейчас он протянул руку и провел пальцем по очертаниям его огромной груди. Он не хотел прекращать прикасаться к ней, мысленно сравнивая с более изящным изгибом узкой груди, которую он помнил и к которой так же сильно хотел прикоснуться.

Баки провел ладонью по соскам Стива, достаточно твердым, чтобы он мог видеть их сквозь футболку, и такими же розовыми, какими были в Бруклине. Стив глубоко вздохнул.

– Да ладно? – Баки всмотрелся в его лицо.

– Более чувствительные, чем раньше, – Стив залился румянцем, но взгляда не отвел. – Пойдем в ванную.

Там была причудливая ванна с когтистыми ножками, и она была более вместительной, чем у них дома. От воды поднимался пар, и Стив положил туда что-то, из-за чего стоял приятный аромат.

Стив без колебаний стянул майку, а вот Баки замер, внезапно занервничав. Одно дело – в лесу, засовывать друг другу руки в штаны, со счастливым отчаянием двух человек, внезапно получивших именно то, чего они хотели. Но сейчас все было по-другому – раздеваться неторопливо, позволяя Стиву смотреть на себя. Конечно, за всю их жизнь тот видел его раздетым в разных состояниях, но сейчас Баки точно был не в лучшей форме. Он был слишком худым, а Стив внезапно превратился в чертова Адониса, и Баки знал, что это не имеет значения, но…

Стив повернулся, держа руку на ширинке, и какое бы выражение ни было на лице Баки, его, видимо, было слишком легко прочитать. Стив схватил его за подол рубашки и притянул ближе, затем скользнул руками под нее и прижал их к коже Баки. Руки Стива теперь были достаточно большими, чтобы обхватить живот Баки, и теплыми, а не ледяными, как раньше, даже летом, и он медленно вел ими вверх по телу Баки, собирая ткань на запястьях, пока руки двигались все выше.

Кожа Баки покрылась мурашками, когда Стив поднял рубашку до груди и плеч, его жетоны упали обратно на грудь с приглушенным звоном. Он стянул рубашку через голову, и Баки слегка задрожал от холодного воздуха, Стив оглядел его, изучая каждый выступ ребер, впалый живот. Баки чувствовал себя беззащитным, но Стив притянул его ближе, прижал к своей обнаженной груди, и там, где они соприкасались, не было ничего, кроме тепла и скользящего прикосновения кожи к коже, когда Стив обнял его своими гигантскими руками.

Через несколько секунд, которые Баки хотел бы растянуть навечно, Стив опустил руки на ширинку Баки, а затем стянул штаны на бедра.

– Залазь в ванну, – сказал он тихо, – ты замерз.

Баки так и сделал, а потом стал смотреть, как Стив стягивает с себя остальную одежду, пока на нем не осталось ничего, кроме жетонов. Его было так много, и Баки даже не пытался скрыть, как он пялится на него. Он и раньше мельком видел его, но сейчас все было по-другому. Стив весь был на виду: изгиб бицепсов, широкие плечи, длинные линии бедер, наполовину твердый член. Баки хотелось потрогать каждый сантиметр его нового тела.

– Давай, – сказал он. – Ты был прав, мы оба сюда поместимся. 

Будет тесновато, но Баки почему-то был уверен, что никто из них не будет возражать. После недолгих споров о том, кто где будет сидеть, Стив скользнул за Баки и потянул на себя, прижимая к груди.

– Как хорошо, – сказал он, и Баки немного расслабился, почувствовав спиной вибрацию от его голоса.

– Да, точно.

Стив позволил ему посидеть несколько минут, пока они вдвоем впитывали тепло, а потом взял кусок мыла с края ванны и намылил руки. Это мыло было гораздо более приятным, чем резко пахнущие желтые бруски в казармах, оно было светло-бежевое и пахло розами. Баки задумался, было ли оно в доме или Стив принес его с собой, но не так сильно, чтобы спросить. Он с удовольствием прислушивался к тихим всплескам, когда Стив двигался, ощущал спиной, как шевелятся его мышцы.

Затем Стив провел одной из своих намыленных рук по груди Баки, и тот непроизвольно дернулся, и Стив сразу другой рукой скользнул по его ребрам.

– Ш-ш-ш, Бак, я держу тебя, – сказал он, и Баки заставил себя снова лечь на спину, вместо того чтобы толкнуться вперед в руки Стива, как ему хотелось.

Стив мыл его медленно и тщательно. На краю ванны лежала мочалка, но он не обращал на нее внимания. Вместо этого по мере необходимости он останавливался, чтобы намылить руки, и проводил ими по бокам Баки, по плечам, по рукам, вниз к ладоням и пальцам; вниз по позвоночнику, вдоль лопаток. Баки тяжело задышал еще до того, как руки Стива намылили его подмышки и скользнули вперед, чтобы провести по соскам. В этот момент у обоих перехватило дыхание, и Баки откинул голову на плечо Стива. Тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, и его твердый член прижался к спине Баки. Его пальцы, все еще скользкие от мыла, задержались на груди Баки, прослеживая изгиб мышц, дразня соски.

– Стив, продолжай.

Стив окунул мочалку в воду и провел ею по лицу Баки. Тот закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, опираясь на Стива, который продолжал невесомо гладить мочалкой по линии скул, по шее Баки.

Это отозвалось воспоминанием где-то глубоко внутри Баки, как он делал такое раньше для Стива, когда тот был болен, и Баки хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше. Стив прижался поцелуем к виску Баки и пробормотал:  
– Я могу вымыть тебе волосы?

– Да, – Баки соскользнул вниз и откинул голову назад, чтобы намочить волосы, погрузился в воду, а затем вынырнул. У Стива была пригоршня чего-то, пахнущего розмарином, и он впился длинными сильными пальцами в голову Баки, пробираясь сквозь волосы. Теперь его руки были больше и горячее, но пальцы всегда были длинными, и это ощущалось так же, как и в прошлом, когда Стив мыл ему волосы: во время болезни Баки или с его похмелья.

Стив осторожно откинул его голову назад, чтобы ополоснуть волосы, затем обхватил рукой за грудь. Баки чувствовал себя защищенным, и он, должно быть, никогда не заставлял Стива чувствовать себя так же, потому что тот всегда был готов отказаться от помощи. Все, чего Баки хотел сейчас, – это откинуться назад и позволить Стиву заботиться о нем. Возможно, это делало его слабее Стива, но он всегда знал, что из них двоих именно Стив был храбрым, и в данный момент он не мог заставить себя переживать из-за этого.

Руки Стива вновь скользнули вниз по торсу, остановившись на изгибе его грудной клетки. Баки откинулся на спину, и Стив притянул его ближе.

– Готов выходить? – спросил Стив, утыкаясь в шею Баки.

Баки кивнул, наклонился выдернуть пробку и смотрел, как остывающая вода круговоротом уходит в слив.

Стив поднялся позади него, расплескав воду. Баки обернулся через плечо, и оказалось, что это была тактическая ошибка. Он все еще сидел, и его взгляд оказался на уровне члена Стива. Тот был более чем наполовину тверд, и это было прекрасно, больше чем прекрасно. Баки тоже был возбужден.

Он развернулся, вставая на колени, и провел руками по ногам Стива. Теперь они были такими длинными и мускулистыми, хотя по сравнению с огромной верхней частью его тела казались поджарыми. К тому же они были волосатыми, в отличие от прежних цыплячих ножек. Баки позволил себе на мгновение пожалеть, что никогда не смотрел на Стива под таким углом, пока тот не стал таким большим. Не то чтобы он сожалел, что Стив изменился, просто Баки был достаточно жадным и хотел получить и то, и другое.

Он задержался на твердых мускулах бедер, немного сжимая пальцы, а затем наблюдал, как напрягся живот Стива, когда его руки нежными прикосновениями поднялись по изгибу бедер к члену и обхватили его. На самом деле у Баки не было возможности хорошенько рассмотреть его в лесу. Член был большой, и Баки на мгновение встревожился, пытаясь понять, как он собирается взять все это в рот, но он так долго хотел сделать это, что не собирался упускать свой шанс.

– Ох, Бак, – сказал Стив, и Баки крепче сжал его член. 

Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз, его глаза стали почти черными, и Баки наклонился еще ниже, чтобы дотянуться губами до головки, и, расслабив язык, лизать, пока насаживался на член. Он много раз думал, было бы это похоже на то, как ласкать женщину или это было бы по-другому. Конечно, различия были, но он чувствовал то же самое, вытягивая эти звуки из другого человека, хотя теперь было лучше, потому что это Стив стонал и произносил его имя.

Баки вздрогнул, замерзнув от холодного воздуха, и Стив, обхватив его за плечи, поднял вверх. 

– Давай согреем тебя, – Стив снял полотенце с вешалки возле ванны. 

Он обернул его вокруг Баки и начал медленно вытирать насухо. Сам Стив был еще мокрым, но от него шло тепло, и Баки позволил себе прислониться к нему, пока Стив вытирал его спину, руки от плеч до кончиков пальцев, а затем выпрямился, когда Стив опустился на колени, чтобы вытереть ноги от бедра до ступни.

Баки наблюдал за его движениями и чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за своих тощих ног, выступающих тазовых костей, но казалось, что Стива это не волновало. Он внимательно посмотрел на Баки темными от расширившихся зрачков глазами, а затем начал выцеловывать дорожку вверх по ногам Баки, по его торсу. И только после этого небрежно вытерся сам.

– Пойдем в кровать, – сказал Стив, и это было все, чего хотел Баки.

Он пошел за Стивом в комнату, которая, он был уверен, своей обстановкой и интерьером отражала вкус хозяев, но единственное, что Баки там увидел – это способная вместить двоих большая кровать с приглашающе откинутым покрывалом.

Стив притянул его к себе и обхватил своими огромными руками. Баки снова поежился, но на этот раз не от холода. Стив теперь был настолько силен, что в это трудно было поверить, но Баки видел, как тот небрежно поднял застрявший в грязи джип. Поэтому когда Стив напрягся и перенес Баки на кровать, тот совсем не удивился.

Сюрпризом стало то, что ему это понравилось.

Он откинулся назад, растянувшись на пуховых подушках, полностью расслабился и распластался, и только его член оставался твердым. Нависнув над ним, Стив снова провел руками по ногам Баки, втискиваясь между ними.

– Ты знаешь, у меня тут что-то назревает, – сказал Баки.

– Да, и я хочу об этом позаботиться.

Большие руки Стива обхватили слишком худые бедра Баки и широко раздвинули их.

– Боже, Стив, все что захочешь, – с трудом выдавил Баки, и Стив пополз вверх по нему, звеня жетонами.

– Я хочу тебя.

И что, черт возьми, Баки должен был сказать в ответ на это? Особенно когда следом за этим Стив жадно заглотил его член.

– Стив… – выдавил Баки, но больше ничего не смог сказать. Его бедра непроизвольно качнулись вперед, и Стив прижал их одной большой рукой, теплой тяжестью удерживая его на кровати. Он смотрел на Баки из-под длинных золотистых ресниц, продолжая двигаться, его губы покраснели, растянутые вокруг члена, и боже, Баки никогда не видел ничего более красивого.

Стив облизывал и сосал, и Баки подумал, что, может быть, он все-таки умер на том столе, и это была его награда за все хорошее, что он сделал в течение своей жизни. Мышцы на спине Стива напрягались, когда он двигался, и в мозгу Баки словно что-то закоротило.

Он мечтал об этом так много раз, не думая, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. В его воображении изгиб челюсти был другим, а вот длина ресниц была примерно такой же. Спина Стива в его мечтах была худой, изящной, чуть кривой, и Баки мог с легкостью закрыть ее своими руками. А теперь перед ним была груда двигающихся мышц. Просто все, о чем он так долго мечтал, теперь выглядело по-другому.

Левая рука Стива все еще держала Баки, пока он ерзал и стонал. Правой рукой он провел по напряженным мышцам бедра, к основанию члена, где Стив отчаянно двигался, втягивая щеки, когда сосал. Баки стонал при виде его, такого незнакомого, но все равно красивого. Стив мог перевоплощаться тысячу раз, и Баки всегда хотел его.

Рука Стива придвинулась ближе, на мгновение приподняв яйца Баки, отчего тот выгнулся дугой, прижимаясь к удерживающей его руке.

– Стив, – взмолился он, даже не зная, чего хочет, но все равно прося.

Рука скользнула ниже, коснувшись сжатых мышц его дырки, и Баки вздрогнул, словно его ударило током.

– Я не могу... не знаю... – Он понятия не имел, откуда взялись доносящиеся из него слова.

– Ты этого хочешь? – уточнил Стив.

– Черт, если ты хочешь это мне дать, то да, – сказал Баки, и это была самая честная вещь, что он когда-либо произносил. – Все что угодно.

– Тогда лежи смирно, – пробормотал Стив ему в пах, немного приподнял его бедра и снова раздвинул ноги, а затем начал сосать член, и Баки застонал в потолок.

Он почувствовал, как Стив засунул пальцы в рот рядом с членом, но был не в состоянии что-либо сделать, кроме как, задыхаясь, дернуться вверх. С каждым вздохом грудь поднималась, натягивая кожу на ребрах, делая их еще более выпирающими, и это так отличалось от гладкого мускулистого тела Стива. Но мысли об этом улетучились, когда Стив вытащил изо рта пальцы, скользкие от слюны, и прижал один к его дырке.

Баки попытался расслабиться, когда палец прижался к нему. Вначале это было странное ощущение, но Стив давил медленно, а член Баки все еще был у него рту, и это помогло: удовольствие и дискомфорт смешались. Затем палец преодолел сопротивление мышц и... ох.

Стив вопросительно замычал.

– Да... черт, все хорошо, Стив, – выдавил Баки, а затем тот начал двигать пальцем, и совершенно неизвестный до этого момента сгусток нервных окончаний ударил Баки изнутри. Он вцепился в простыни, пытаясь выгнуться, но Стив удержал его без усилий, словно ничего не произошло. Баки пытался что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь, но смог издать лишь звуки.

Стив не останавливался, двигаясь медленно и равномерно, проникая едва ли дальше, чем на фалангу, но это вместе с горячим ртом Стива вокруг его члена заставляло тело Баки гореть. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его тело было речью, и единственным словом было "да", и он хотел предупредить Стива, что сейчас кончит, но не мог говорить. Баки почувствовал, как напрягся каждый мускул, пальцы Стива вжались в его бедро, а потом он начал кончать, его член пульсировал во рту, палец Стива все так же безжалостно двигался. Он кончал, казалось, целую вечность, а когда он остановился, тяжело дыша и задыхаясь, руки продолжали комкать простыни, а тело не переставало дрожать, пока он приходил в себя.

Стив поднял голову и поцеловал бедро Баки рядом с тем местом, куда впивалась его рука. Он медленно вытащил палец, и Баки почувствовал пустоту.

Стив скользнул вверх по его телу и заключил в объятия. 

– Все в порядке? – он поцеловал его ключицу.

Баки выдавил из себя слабый смешок. Все ли в порядке? Даже врать не пришлось. 

– Я сильнее в жизни не кончал.

Он приподнялся, притянул Стива и поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в короткие золотистые волосы. Он облизал его рот, прикусил нижнюю губу. 

– Теперь твоя очередь, милый, позволь мне... – Баки потянулся вниз, где к его бедру прижимался твердый и горячий член, но Стив вывернулся.

– После того, как мы поедим, – сказал он, ухватив Баки за запястья. Он зажал их одной огромной рукой, а когда Баки выгнулся, другую, еле поместившуюся между его сосками, прижал к груди Баки. Все случилось слишком быстро, но, черт возьми, Баки не поменял бы ничего.

– А может, сейчас и после еды? – поинтересовался он.

– Дай мне накормить тебя, – мягко сказал Стив, прижимая руку к его впалому животу, – ты, наверное, голоден, Баки. Пойдем.

Баки умудрился забыть о постоянной рези в животе, пока Стив разбирал его на части, но после этих слов его живот заурчал, вызывая у Стива улыбку.

~o~  
Когда это, черт возьми, Стив научился готовить? Баки недоверчиво уставился на него, насколько это было возможно после того, как половину его мозга высосали через член. Огромные плечи Стива нависли над кучкой грибов, намереваясь их порубить на небольшие кусочки.

– Я готовлю дюксель, – сказал Стив и покраснел.

– Что нахрен за дюксель?

– Это то, что я положу на твой бифштекс, – сказал Стив. Он порубил лук-шалот на одинаково крошечные кусочки, а затем бросил на сковороду кусочек масла.

– Когда это ты научился готовить? 

Баки едва не поверил, что эти умения Стив получил вместе с сывороткой, изменившей его тело; когда Баки уходил на начальную подготовку, Стив мог сжечь воду и испоганить сваренные вкрутую яйца. И что-то внутри Баки заныло при мысли о том, что Стив научился этому сам, без него.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее.

– До моего отъезда твоя ма кормила меня, – и торопливо добавил, – и Бекку, – он покачивал большим ножом туда-сюда, мелко нарубая лук-шалот. – А на самом деле готовить меня научили девочки в турне. – Он собрал весь лук и сбросил его вместе с грибами в сковороду с растопленным маслом.

– Ну да, – почти на автомате сказал Баки, – чему еще они тебя научили?

Черт, он не имел права ревновать, не тогда, когда сам был тупицей, который всегда пытался организовать им двойные свидания; идиотом, который всегда задерживался с девушкой. Стив заслуживал делать все, что хотел и с кем хотел, особенно когда Баки был обычным парнем, слишком глупым или слишком упрямым, чтобы сделать первый шаг.

Но Стив бросил на него быстрый взгляд, его голубые глаза блестели за ресницами, такими же длинными, как и всегда. Он протянул руку, в которой не было деревянной ложки, и ткнул ею Баки в центр груди, рядом с жетонами, и тот порывисто вздохнул в ответ.

– Если хочешь узнать о девочках из турне, я расскажу, – Стив убрал руку и помешал дюксель. – Если хочешь злиться из-за этого, то лучше забудь.

Баки позволил себе расслабиться и подавил ту часть себя, которая была раненой, маленькой и всегда готовой к борьбе со времен завода. 

– Я не хочу злиться. Просто пинаю себя за медлительность.

Стив положил ложку на разделочную доску и близко подошел к Баки. Тот совсем не возражал, особенно когда Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, медленно и нежно. 

– Думаю, мы не опоздали. Мы же здесь, – сказал Стив в изгиб его шеи, большими руки он гладил Баки по бокам, словно своими прикосновениями мог его успокоить.

И это сработало; Баки наклонился и поцеловал Стива, затем потянулся и положил ладонь на подбородок, посасывая его нижнюю губу. Он увидел, как при этом расширяются глаза Стива, и опустил руку на его мускулистую грудь.

– После ужина, – сказал Стив. – Да ладно, я не хочу, чтобы он сгорел.

Баки неохотно отпустил его, наблюдая, как он помешивает смесь, одобрительно принюхивался и говорил Стиву, как хорошо все пахнет, пока разогревалась сковорода для мяса. Стив наклонил голову, смазывая сковороду маслом, затем, положив жариться бифштексы и картофель, улыбнулся Баки и налил им по бокалу красного вина, вроде французского, такого темного, что оно было почти черным.

С самого начала работы на заводе, сколько бы Баки ни ел, все его внутренности голод сковывал до такой степени, что он не был уверен, был ли это голод, или, возможно, какой-то странный эффект немецких наркотиков, которыми его накачали. Так или иначе, запах еды полностью завладел им, и, как только все было готово, он принялся за еду, и на какое-то время, пока они ели, разговоры прекратились.

Все было очень вкусно, а тот факт, что Стив приготовил это для него, делал все еще вкуснее. Грибы, лук-шалот и масло на бифштексе были, как и обещано, чертовски вкусными, картофель хрустящим, а вино имело острый вкус, который дополнял каждый кусочек.

– Это действительно чертовски вкусно, – сказал Баки, как только смог есть чуть медленнее.

– Да? – Стив улыбнулся, словно что-то выиграл.

Баки откусил еще кусочек и проглотил его, запив глотком вина. 

– Ага. Я даже не знаю, как ты все это достал.

– Я потянул за пару ниточек, – сказал Стив. – Мне показалось, что тебе это было нужно.

Баки взволнованно сглотнул.

– Стив…

– Да ладно, Бак. Ты всегда заботился обо мне. Я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

Баки покраснел. Он чувствовал, как горят его щеки и уши.

– Ладно.

Стив даже не позволил ему помочь с уборкой, когда они закончили есть, просто заставил его сидеть и смотреть. Это вынуждало Баки нервничать, словно от него не было никакой пользы, и ему пришлось напомнить себе о той тысяче раз, когда он был на месте Стива, не давая тому перенапрягаться во время болезни. И теперь у него было гораздо больше сочувствия к прошлому-Стиву, и он собирался попытаться не дать настоящему-Стиву получить такой же опыт, который был у Баки.

Поэтому он сидел и, стараясь не дергаться, смотрел, как Стив мыл тарелки и стаканы, пока тот наконец не закончил и не вытер руки полотенцем. Он вернулся к столу, за которым все еще сидел Баки, и, глядя на него, протянул руку.

– Что-то задумал? – спросил Баки, потому что в улыбке Стива было что-то такое, что кричало об этом.

– Да, – улыбка Стива была так же красива, как и всегда, мягкие губы, возможно, растягивались над его квадратной челюстью немного шире, но Баки узнал бы их где угодно, а теперь он знал и каково это – чувствовать эти губы на своих. – Давай вернемся наверх.

И не потребовалось ничего большего, чтобы Баки поднялся и последовал за Стивом туда, где тот ранее разобрал его на кусочки.

– Теперь моя очередь, – сказал Баки, когда они вернулись в спальню.

– Пока нет. Мы еще не ели десерт, – Стив наклонился к своему рюкзаку и вытащил припрятанную плитку шоколада. Он уже давал Баки одну, пока тот торчал у медиков.

– Стив, – выдавил из себя Баки, чувствуя, что сам он тоже был кусочком расплавленного шоколада, горячего, тягучего и сладкого.

Стив откинулся на спинку кровати и похлопал по матрасу возле себя. Баки сел рядом, и Стив обнял его за плечи, они прижались друг к другу и делились теплом. Другой рукой Стив отломил кусочек шоколада и поднес его к губам Баки. Тот послушно открыл рот. Шоколад был хорош, гораздо лучше, чем армейский. Одному Богу известно, где Стив его раздобыл. Он был темный, сладкий и слегка горьковатый, и Стив гладил Баки по плечу, пока тот жевал.

– Я и первую хотел тебе так же скормить, – тихо произнес Стив.

– Вот была бы прекрасная картина в медицинской палатке, – усмехнулся Баки.

Стив рассмеялся и отломил себе кусочек, его большой палец все еще рисовал круги на плече Баки. Было странно так возбуждаться от этого прикосновения поверх рубашки и при этом совсем не двигаться.

Баки повернул голову и поцелуями добрался от челюсти к губам Стива. Он был на вкус как шоколад и вино, и издал легкий стон, когда Баки обнял его, и, честно говоря, Баки разрывался между желанием остаться вот так навсегда и желанием содрать со Стива одежду.

Несколько минут они лениво целовались, но затем Баки запустил руку под рубашку Стива, чтобы прикоснуться к коже на ребрах. Он почувствовал, как дыхание Стива стало прерывистым, и их движения приобрели другой оттенок – жаркий, более неистовый.

Баки немного подвинулся и, оказавшись прижатым к Стиву, почувствовал, как в его бедро упирался горячий твердый член Стива, чье трение возле члена Баки вызывало нарастающую волну удовольствия.

– Ебать, – сказал Стив, крепче сжимая бедро Баки.

– Да? – Пульс Баки участился, и он слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Стива. – Это можно устроить.

Стив отодвинулся достаточно далеко, чтобы посмотреть на него, возможно, чтобы Баки увидел, насколько он серьезен. 

– Я не ... – он сильно покраснел. – У меня нет большого практического опыта.

– Все в порядке, Стив, у меня тоже, по крайней мере, такого, – Баки притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал. – Мы разберемся с этим вместе.

– Я, эм. В художественной школе у меня был друг, Арни. Я расспрашивал его, – Стив, если это было вообще возможно, покраснел еще сильнее, румянец окрасил его плечи и грудь. Забавы ради Баки обвел рукой покрасневшие места. Он знал Арни Рота, встречался с ним несколько раз. И не раз латал Стива после того, как кто-то называл Арни педиком, а Стив вставал на его защиту. Не потому, что это было неправдой, а потому, что никто не должен быть хулиганом. Стив глубоко вздохнул, когда пальцы Баки скользнули по его соску.

– О чем ты его расспрашивал? – Баки вгляделся в его лицо.

Все еще покрасневший Стив улыбнулся:  
– О том, как сделать, чтобы было хорошо.

Баки подумал о Стиве, вероятно, таком же красном, как и сейчас, если не еще краснее, заикающимся на каждом вопросе, который задавал, и об ответах Арни, и сердце Баки распирало внутри, он почти чувствовал, как оно давит на грудную клетку. Все остальное было сложным и непонятным, но не это. Только не Стив. Не чувства между ними.

– Мне было очень хорошо. Перед ужином, – сказал он. Стив наклонил голову, улыбаясь, и Баки пришлось поцеловать его. Это не вызвало новой волны жара, так как Баки уже горел.

– Как ты хочешь это сделать? – спросил Баки, когда они остановились, чтобы перевести дух, его рука вцепилась в бок Стива сильнее, чем он хотел, но он, казалось, не мог отпустить.

– Я не знаю, Бак. А как хочешь ты?

– А ты хочешь мне вставить? – прошептал он на ухо Стиву, и тот застонал.

– Господи, Баки, – Стив положил свои огромные, теплые руки на его бедра и покачнулся. Баки чувствовал стояк Стива, большой и горячий. – Вообще-то я думал, что сначала ты трахнешь меня.

Баки почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. 

– Ты уверен? Тебе придется просвятить меня, ведь это ты провел исследование.

– Да, наверное, придется, – голос Стива стал чуть глубже, зрачки расширились, и эй, какой сюрприз: Стиву понравилась мысль командовать им. Баки улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его. Стив застонал, а затем прижал Баки к кровати и, внезапно оседлав его, провел обеими руками по его туловищу. Тот бесстыдно выгнулся от этого прикосновения.

– Раздевайся, – сказал Стив и оторвался от Баки ровно настолько, чтобы убрать забытую плитку шоколада на столик и вытащить тюбик смазки. У Баки внезапно пересохло в горле, потому что это происходило, и происходило прямо сейчас. Он стянул рубашку через голову, опять немного застенчиво, несмотря на то, что Стив уже видел его более худым, чем он был когда-то в юности; несмотря на то, что он сам хотел Стива, когда тот был меньше; несмотря на то, что дело было вовсе не в их внешности.

– На тебе все еще есть штаны, – заметил Стив. – Нужна моя помощь, чтобы их снять?

– Ага. Почему бы тебе ими не заняться.

Стив бросил смазку на кровать и засунул пальцы за пояс Баки. Он расстегивал пуговицы одну за другой, пользуясь любой возможностью, чтобы через ткань провести пальцами по его члену. Баки откинулся на локти и наблюдал, его дыхание прерывалось от движений Стива. Наконец тот стянул с Баки штаны и хлопковые трусы, медленно стащил их с ног и отбросил куда-то в сторону.

Стив стянул через голову свою майку, и Баки снова поразился его гребанным объемам. Он был таким огромным и мускулистым, словно чертов Чарльз Атлас. Гораздо быстрее, чем штаны Баки, Стив расстегнул свои и без церемоний отшвырнул их. Он забрался обратно на кровать и поцелуями прокладывал путь наверх, пока Баки не сумел дотянуться до него.

Он не думал, что когда-нибудь устанет прикасаться к Стиву, доказывая себе снова и снова, что он настоящий, что он здесь. На фабрике он думал, что Стив-но-не-Стив ему снился, и каждое прикосновение убеждало его в обратном. Он вжался пальцами в широкие плечи Стива и притянул его ближе, пока они не соприкоснулись каждым сантиметром своих тел, прижавшись друг к другу животом и грудью, переплетаясь ногами.

Стив перевернулся, затаскивая Баки на себя.

Они оба ахнули от трения при этом движении, и Баки, наклонив голову, укусил Стива за плечо. Стив издал беспомощный, задыхающийся стон, и Баки спустился вниз, чтобы лизнуть его сосок. 

– Скажи мне, что я должен сделать, – сказал он.

Стив откинул голову на подушку. 

– Начни с одного пальца. Убедись, что он достаточно скользкий. 

Он порылся в простынях и бросил смазку Баки. Тот поймал ее и сел, раздвинув длинные ноги Стива так, чтобы оказаться между ними. Он откупорил тюбик и обильно смазал палец.

Стив был горячим и напряженным, и Баки медленно давил, наблюдая за лицом Стива, чтобы поймать момент, когда он расслабился и впустил Баки, причем легче, чем он сам, как показалось Баки. Он согнул палец и погладил, пытаясь найти то же место внутри Стива, которое доставило ему самому столько удовольствия. Он понял, что нашел, когда Стив застонал и содрогнулся всем телом, а его ноги еще немного разъехались.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив, и тот продолжил гладить его изнутри пальцем, а свободной рукой почти лениво двигался по его члену. Грудь Стива высоко подымалась на каждом вздохе, по ней спускался румянец.

– Охх. Я, я готов к еще одному.

– Ты уверен? – Баки прижался поцелуем к нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра.

– Ага, – голос Стива дрожал от движений рук Баки, – я, ох, я пробовал.

– Черт, – эмоционально сказал Баки, потому что это тот образ, к которому он будет часто возвращаться в своих фантазиях. – Господи, Стив, когда-нибудь тебе придется мне это показать.

Он отпустил член Стива ровно настолько, чтобы смазать средний палец, затем медленно ввел оба, растягивая мышцы так нежно, как только мог. Стив откинул голову назад, на его груди выступили крошечные капельки пота. Баки пообещал себе, что слижет их при первой же возможности.

Стив издавал самые лучшие звуки, прерывисто дышал, стонал и охал, его бедра дергались вверх. 

– Баки, давай, я готов, – сказал он, и, черт возьми, Баки тоже был готов, но меньше всего ему хотелось причинять Стиву боль.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он снова, и в ответ получил выпяченный подбородок Стива и его расправленные плечи, которые Баки обычно видел прямо перед тем, как Стив намеревался ударить кого-то в два раза больше него. Баки понятия не имел, как Стив смог это все изобразить с двумя пальцами в своей заднице.

– Абсолютно.

Баки медленно вытащил пальцы и провел ими по своему члену, стараясь не задумываться о том, как хорошо это ощущалось, или на том, каково это – быть в Стиве; иначе он продержался бы только секунду, а он хотел доставить ему удовольствие. Стив закинул ему ногу на плечо, Баки выпрямился, но, посмотрев на Стива, замер.

Стив издал нечто среднее между стоном и словом "блядь" и потянул его на себя. Свободной рукой Баки схватил Стива за бедро и толкнулся так медленно, как тот ему позволял.

Ему пришлось остановиться, как только головка оказалась внутри. Стив все еще пытался тянуть его на себя, но если бы Баки продолжил, то все закончилось бы еще до того, как началось.

– Подожди, подожди, – сказал он, и Стив дал ему время привыкнуть к ощущению его тела, такого тугого, такого горячего. Нынешнему Стиву было жарче, чем большинству парней, хотя раньше он всегда немного мерз. До сегодняшнего дня Баки не задумывался о том, каково это – быть внутри Стива, а теперь он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет думать о чем-то другом. Он оперся на свободную руку и позволил своей голове упасть на плечо Стива. Спустя долгое мгновение Баки успокоился и снова толкнулся вперед.

Он медленно заполнял Стива, и тот стонал все время, пока Баки полностью не оказался внутри него. В месте их соединения Баки чувствовал биение пульса, но не понимал – это был его пульс или Стива, впрочем, это не имело значения. Он вцепился в Стива и стал целовать его плечи, грудь, все, до чего мог дотянуться.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Баки, ошеломленный ощущением и осознанием того, что он находится внутри Стива, что их тела близки настолько, насколько это возможно.

Стив повернул голову, чтобы мазнуть поцелуем.

– Будет еще лучше, если ты начнешь двигаться.

Баки фыркнул и отстранился только для того, чтобы толкнуться вперед, меняя угол проникновения в попытке повторить движение своих пальцев.

– Ч-черт, – сказал Стив после третьего толчка, и Баки не смог сдержать улыбки. Он ускорился и протянул руку между ними, чтобы обхватить член Стива. Это был не очень удачный угол, но Стив все равно застонал. За окном было темно, в тусклой комнате их освещала только лампа, но Баки чувствовал себя словно в летний день, сотканный из солнечного и теплого света.

Он впился зубами в губу, пытаясь не кончить слишком быстро, его рука двигалась на Стиве, который обнимал его так крепко, как никто и никогда. Наконец Стив выдохнул "Бак", замер и кончил на руку Баки горячим влажным семенем, все его мышцы напряглись от оргазма, и в этот момент Баки тоже кончил, задыхаясь и говоря глупости в рот Стива.

Баки медленно вышел, затем рухнул на него, положив голову ему на грудь. Воспользовавшись случаем, он лизнул влажный сосок Стива, и тот протестующе свернулся калачиком.

– Слишком чувствительные, – сказал он, и Баки извиняющимся жестом погладил его по груди.

– Было хорошо? – уточнил Баки, потому что лично для него это был лучший оргазм в жизни. И если для Стива это было не так, то Баки придется много тренироваться.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его. 

– Да, это было здорово. Это было потрясающе. Но я почти уверен, что все, в чем будешь участвовать ты, будет замечательным.

Баки уткнулся лицом в гладкую мускулистую грудь Стива и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри него бурлит счастье.

– Давай это испытаем. У нас впереди все выходные.


End file.
